


i just pick up all the pieces that i left you in

by windingknees (sunshinecryptid)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecryptid/pseuds/windingknees
Summary: “I love you,” he whispers.





	i just pick up all the pieces that i left you in

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 1 am a year ago and figured id post it here. anyways

“I love you,” he whispers, looking up at me with those large cinnamon eyes, his voice fragile and uncharacteristically small, his pupils huge.

There’s a silence. I’m at a loss, staring at him, my tongue glued to my teeth, my spit feeling as thick as molasses. I can feel the words, real and true, deep down below, all the way in my stomach, desperately trying to form and soothe those sad cinnamon eyes, oh god, _please form_. It’s a futile struggle, the acid in my stomach burning them off before they even have a chance.

He turns away after the moment ends. “I mean. Whatever.” There's a shake in his voice, and he pulls his hands away from mine to cover his face with.

“I’m sorry,” is what finally tumbles out of my mouth. He shakes his head.

“No,” he chokes out. “It was stupid. We just- it was stupid.”

I sink onto my back. He is quiet, only a few strangled sounds coming out from his chest. I stare at the wall. The painting opposite from us has slipped off one its hooks, sliding to the left as if the mountains themselves are falling off Earth. As if this is the last moment that will ever be.

After a minute, he gets up and leans down, collecting all his clothing. He pulls his shirt, boxers, and then pants on, hopping around. I wait until he buttons his pants to ask, “Where are you going?”

He looks up incredulously, his eyes narrowing. “Really?”

“I-”

He zips up angrily. “I just have to leave, okay?”

I stand up. “Brendon, stop-“

“SHUT UP!” he shouts, balling up his fists. I flinch and step back. “God, just fucking shut up Ryan! You don’t get to tell me to stop!” I can see tears pooling in his eyes, and he lets out a desperate, grasping sob. “I don’t fucking want to hear it! Go off and fuck one of your fangirls or something!”

I keep quiet again. He looks at me for another moment, frenzied anger crashing behind the tears. Then he grabs his phone off the dresser and leaves, slamming the door. The entire frame shakes.

_I love you too._


End file.
